<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wall Sharks make great writing buddies by AghMySpleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175926">Wall Sharks make great writing buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen'>AghMySpleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm writing stuff again, watch out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton discovers Wall Sharks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wall Sharks make great writing buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, more stupid ideas coming out of that boy over yonder.</p>
<p>Ham.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One day when Alexander Hamilton was alive...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton was in his office, ready to sit down and start on his newest My Hero Academia fanfiction (things get spicy in chapter fifteen).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ham was sitting down at his desk when he heard a banging inside the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LEMME OUT FUCKING HELL LEMME OUT," a voice said from inside the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ham called out, "Who the hell is in there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"IMMA WALL SHARK I'M STUCK LEMME OUT OR IMMA ACT UP," the voice replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ham sat there for a moment before asking, "Would you like some fish crackers?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fish crackers? Sure," the Wall Shark said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Wall Shark made a hole in the wall and poked her head through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ham tossed some fish crackers into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks man," the Wall Shark said, looking satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime," said Ham, turning back to his desk and picking up his pen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming up next:</p>
<p>Bernie Sanders and Donald Trump face off in a game of Go Fish. </p>
<p>Coming soon to a screen way too close to your face.</p>
<p>For real, back up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>